


Am I The Villian?

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Wilbur starts to deteriorate in Pogtopia. Him and Tommy stop seeing eye to eye.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Am I The Villian?

All I the villain?  
Are we the good guys?  
He was democratically elected.  
And we are trying to overthrow him.  
This is a good thing.  
The festival is a good thing.  
The people are happy.  
Our people are happy.  
Am I the villain?  
Tommy are we the villains?

_No._

Why not?

_Because we build that country with our own hands._   
_It’s ours._   
_Yours and mine._

I’m going to blow it up.

_No!_   
_We can still get it back._   
_It’s not lost._   
_We don’t need to blow it to smithereens._

You were never in charge.  
We have God on our side, correct?

_yes_

I am ambitious.  
I will be his vassal.  
Where are the explosives?

_We could still get it back._

When I told you you would never be president,  
It wasn’t a challenge.  
You were never in charge.

_We don’t need to blow it up._

Let’s be villains.


End file.
